<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Me Without You by DrFausty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336874">No Me Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFausty/pseuds/DrFausty'>DrFausty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Canon Compliant, F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Tension, horse stance means i love you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrFausty/pseuds/DrFausty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Logic, logistics, and all common sense dictated that her return to North Chung-Ling would be unexpected - and therefore, no one would be there to meet the Sulan’s Smile and its infamous passenger when they finally pulled into port.</i><br/> <br/><i>Kyoshi should have known, based on years of experience, that one person would be.</i></p><p>*</p><p>After Kyoshi communes with Kuruk, she makes her way back to the Fire Nation. Rangi is waiting. She always is.</p><p>A short fic about how Kyoshi and Rangi reconcile after they separate in "Shadow of Kyoshi." Kyoshi is sad and Rangi is mad, but it all ends ok. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Me Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kyoshi stood on the bow of the ship amid the bustling crew, watching the land grow closer while they maneuvered into harbour, one thought ran over and over through her head: <em> I should have expected this. </em></p><p>Sure, she hadn’t told any of her companions that she had left the Fire Nation to visit the sunken island in the Mo Ce Sea to commune with Kuruk. Sure, even if she had, she didn’t know how long she would be gone, or the date and time she would get back. Realistically, no one should even have known that she would be returning by sea.</p><p>Logic, logistics, and all common sense dictated that her return to North Chung-Ling would be unexpected - and therefore, no one would be there to meet the <em>Sulan’s Smile </em>and its infamous passenger when they finally pulled into port.</p><p>Kyoshi should have known, based on years of experience, that one person would be.</p><p>The figure on the edge of the wharf was tiny from this distance, the features impossible to make out. But the stance was unmistakable. Sturdy. Alert. Confident. </p><p>And, visible even from afar: Furious.</p><p>Kyoshi waved down Captain Joonho, who was bellowing orders to the crew. “Did you by any chance send a messenger hawk to land before we docked?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded, as if this was obvious. “They needed to know we were coming so they could ready our berth.”</p><p>“And did you mention… anything else in the letter?”</p><p>The captain opened his mouth, cocking his head to the side. “Well…” He coughed into his fist. “We had orders from Lieutenant Rangi to keep her informed of anything that had to do with the Avatar.”</p><p>Kyoshi rubbed her eyes, as if it would stave off the headache she felt brewing. “But she wasn’t there when we left port. She didn’t even know I was leaving. She couldn’t have given you orders!”</p><p>“She gave standing orders to all Fire Nation vessels two years ago, Avatar.” He shrugged apologetically. “Even pleasure crafts.”</p><p>Kyoshi blinked, then laughed one short burst of laughter.</p><p>
 <em> Two years ago. </em>
</p><p>That was Rangi. Ever prepared.</p><p>Kyoshi looked to the harbour again, watching the Firebender as she, and her fury, drew incrementally closer.</p><p>She swallowed hard and steadied herself, trying to make her own preparations, knowing that whatever her expectations, they would never match the reality of what would happen when she was face-to-face with Rangi again.</p><p>***</p><p><em> Furious </em>didn’t begin to explain how Rangi felt.</p><p>There should have been another word for the surge of emotions she had experienced since the riots. Since Yun’s attack on her mother. Since Kyoshi had left her, bound in the earth, three days ago.</p><p>Hurt. Angry. Embarrassed. Betrayed. Devastated. Disappointed. </p><p>Worried. </p><p>Scared. </p><p>Terrified.</p><p><em>Where did she go? </em> Rangi wondered. <em> What is she doing? Is she safe?  </em></p><p>
  <em> Why did she leave without me? </em>
</p><p>Her mother was no help, insisting Kyoshi was capable of doing what she was planning on doing,<em> whatever that was, </em>on her own. </p><p>Rangi’s blood boiled.</p><p>It felt like everyone she loved, all two of them, were conspiring with each other in a strange and stupid contest to see who could hurt themselves the most the fastest.</p><p>And leave her out of it. Because she “couldn't handle it.”</p><p><em> They </em> thought <em> she </em>couldn't handle it.</p><p>Her mother, who had forsworn her honour, who could barely Firebend anymore, who was currently recovering from both a poisoning and <em> being stabbed through the throat</em>. </p><p>And Kyoshi, who forgot to feed herself, who only ever packed one pair of clothing, who threw herself into every dangerous situation she came across without thinking about the consequences, who couldn't even be trusted to keep up her basic stance training unless Rangi was literally <em> climbing on top of her </em>-- </p><p><b><em>These two</em></b> thought <b><em>she</em></b> couldn't handle the darkness of the world.</p><p>And then Kyoshi went and kidnapped the leader of one of the most prominent clans in the Fire Nation.</p><p>
  <b> <em>AND LEFT RANGI BEHIND. </em> </b>
</p><p>There were tales, told to young Firebending pupils, about undisciplined benders who got so angry they lost control of the fire within themselves and <em> spontaneously combusted</em>. Rangi had always laughed off those stories as outrageous fables meant to frighten children into behaving.</p><p>But now, as she read the letter that had been sent by the captain of the<em> Sulan’s Smile </em> relaying the information that, in addition to kidnapping Huazo, in addition to Earthbending Rangi's feet, in addition to arresting the half-brother of the Fire Lord, in addition to EVERYTHING ELSE, a fully-armoured Kyoshi had <em> also </em> plunged herself into the ocean to commune with the Spirit World and <em> nearly drowned-- </em></p><p>Now? Now, to Rangi, bursting into flames seemed like an <em> entirely reasonable </em> response.</p><p>She wanted to burn the world down.</p><p>Instead, she ran out the door and raced down to the docks of North Chung-Ling. </p><p>She would be early. That was fine. </p><p>The fire from her roiling emotions wasn’t going out anytime soon.</p><p>***</p><p>This was the Rangi who met Kyoshi as the sloop prepared for docking. Her face was a stone wall, her eyes two burning bronze sconces, her mouth etched into a line so thin Kyoshi could barely see it. </p><p>Kyoshi had, for a brief moment, entertained the hope that Rangi might be so happy to see her that she would jump aboard, forgive Kyoshi's many transgressions, and kiss her senseless.</p><p>No such luck for the Avatar.</p><p>The sailors on the <em> Sulan's Smile </em> tossed ropes to the longshoremen on the wharf. The strong men pulled hard, dragging the vessel into its berth. <em> Don’t hurry, </em> Kyoshi wanted to say, but knew it didn’t matter. </p><p>As the small ship was brought in, it bounced off the bumpers on the dock. The impact jolted both the ship and the wharf. Kyoshi, on the deck, lost her footing, stumbling slightly. Rangi, on the dock, remained totally unmoved. </p><p>Kyoshi’s dread grew.</p><p>Now she was <em> also </em>going to get chewed out about her stance training.</p><p>At last, one of the crew, a sturdy young woman with suntanned arms, set up the gangplank and gestured for Kyoshi to step onto it. “Apologies, Avatar,” she murmured, smiling sympathetically. “My wife looks at me like that sometimes, too.” </p><p>“Really?” said Kyoshi flatly.</p><p>The sailor glanced at Rangi, then back at Kyoshi. “Actually, no, never quite that mad.” She bowed in the traditional Fire Nation way. “Spirits be with you.”</p><p>“They haven’t been." Kyoshi half-smiled. "But thank you.”</p><p>Kyoshi took a bracing breath and walked onto the wooden dock. She turned to the crew who had saved her life. They were now staring at her as if she was walking up to an executioner’s block.</p><p>She bowed to them, replicating the Fire Nation hand gesture, then stood, turned, and faced Rangi.</p><p>“Follow me,” the Firebender hissed, then spun on her heel and stormed off toward the town. Kyoshi glanced back at the crew. The sturdy sailor gave a small thumbs up and an encouraging grin, but it didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>At some point while she was on her expedition, Kyoshi’s companions had moved headquarters from the hijacked noodle house to a halfway decent, though strangely vacant, inn. The sparsity of the clientele might have had something to do with the level of anger radiating from the Firebender in front of her. Or maybe the tourists had gotten spooked by the brawl. Who could say?</p><p>Rangi led Kyoshi into the lobby area, a large space with tables and cushions and a stairwell in the back that led up to the rooms.</p><p>Atuat and Hei-Ran were there, as was Jinpa. They all looked up when Rangi and Kyoshi entered.</p><p>Rangi continued marching toward the stairs, looking back to make sure Kyoshi was following.</p><p>Jinpa waved to Kyoshi slowly, like he didn’t want Rangi to catch him doing it. Atuat looked up from her beading and smirked. Hei-Ran gave the tiniest of nods. The older woman looked stronger than she had when Kyoshi had left. The wrappings on her neck were gone, but the injury had caused her neck and jawline to blossom in blue and yellow bruises.</p><p>“How are you?” Kyoshi asked, stopping to address her. Rangi, standing on the steps, frowned but said nothing.</p><p>“Better than you’re going to be,” Atuat commented. Hei-Ran whacked her friend in the arm.</p><p>Rangi’s mother grabbed her slate and started scribbling. She turned it toward Kyoshi.</p><p>It was a crudely-drawn smiling face.</p><p>She gave a small smile to match the drawing.</p><p>Kyoshi smiled back, reassured, and made her way to the stairs. Rangi watched, her face blank, before marching up the steps and disappearing from view.</p><p>***</p><p>Kyoshi had seen Rangi remove her armour many times. Usually, she was methodical, handling the complex task with ease and elegance, taking off each part in turn and placing the pieces down in a particular order, just in case there was an emergency and she needed to suit up again.</p><p>That was usually how she did it.</p><p>Today was different. </p><p>Today, she hauled the armour off like it smelled of skunkfish. She tossed her gauntlets to the ground, tore off her shoulder plates and threw them behind her. A wild thought ran through Kyoshi's mind -- that perhaps Rangi was stripping for a pleasant reason -- but the sour look on her face stamped out that idea quickly. </p><p>When she had unhooked and kicked off the last of her shin guards, Rangi was left in the plain red pants and white tunic she wore underneath. </p><p>Kyoshi expected her to start yelling.</p><p>Instead, Rangi began pacing.</p><p>That, at least, was normal; Rangi had worn grooves into the floor of her room at the manor this way. Kyoshi took the opportunity to remove her own armour - her gloves, headpiece, chainmail tunic - until she was down to plain green robes.</p><p>Rangi’s pacing had picked up speed. Her steps had become more irregular, with frequent stops and bursts. She seemed to be having a conversation in her head, and kept looking at Kyoshi, then looking away.</p><p>Kyoshi didn’t move. It felt like, after many failed attempts, she had finally found the appropriate moment to use neutral <em> jing. </em></p><p>Rangi's pacing had reached a level where she was practically sprinting back and forth across the room when suddenly, she stopped dead and spun on Kyoshi.</p><p>“Do you have... <em> any… </em> <b> <em>idea</em> </b>…”</p><p>Her words died in her throat. Her fingers clawed, as if she were gripping an imaginary throat, then opened. She slammed her hands to her sides, then an instant later ran them through her hair, then across her jaw. She turned to Kyoshi, then looked away, then walked across the room, then turned back to Kyoshi, crossed the room again, stopping a few steps in, then spinning and going back the other way.</p><p>This was a Rangi unlike any Kyoshi had seen before. Rangi was always so collected, even when she was angry. Even when Koulin had upset her so much she’d punched her in the face, Rangi had been in control of her body, her training kicking in where her mind had shut down.</p><p>Here, now, she was unhinged. </p><p>It was <em> terrifying</em>.</p><p>Rangi turned to Kyoshi again, shaking her hands.</p><p>“It -- it,” she sputtered, then stopped, then started again. “The feel... it -- the -- flame.” She glared, eyes unfocused, gesturing wildly to her temples. “Flames! Flames... on the <em> side </em> of my face. Breathing… <em> heaving </em>breaths...”</p><p>She pressed her palms together, resting her index fingers against her lips, inhaling through her nose.</p><p>After several moments, she lowered her hands to her sides and looked up into Kyoshi’s eyes.</p><p>“I am so angry,” she said calmly.</p><p>Kyoshi nodded. That much was obvious.</p><p>“You nearly died.”</p><p>Kyoshi nodded again. </p><p>“You almost caused a civil war.”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“You bound. My feet. <b> <em>TO THE GROUND</em></b>.”</p><p>Kyoshi looked down at her own feet. Her toes curled.</p><p>“What made you - why did you think - what did you - how - what - wh--”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kyoshi whispered.</p><p>Rangi exploded. </p><p>"<b><em>NO, KYOSHI!</em> </b>" she bellowed, advancing on the taller girl. Kyoshi's head snapped up, and she took a step back. Rangi kept advancing, her face as red as her uniform, forcing Kyoshi further backwards. “You don’t <em> get </em> to be <em> sorry </em> about this. <em> Sorry </em> doesn’t even begin to scratch the tip of the surface of what you did. I went out of my <em> mind</em>. I had to piece together what was going on from my mother, from Jinpa, from royal couriers and letters from some random ship’s captain--”</p><p>Rangi’s breathing was erratic. Her chest heaved from the effort of controlling herself, and even still, Kyoshi could feel the heat coming off her breath. Rangi took one step closer, and Kyoshi found she couldn’t move back anymore, having been pinned to the wall.</p><p>Rangi looked down at the floor, trying to regain some composure, then looked back up at Kyoshi, her eyes narrow.</p><p>“If you <em> ever </em>do anything like that again, I’ll…” Rangi stopped, trying to think of some terrible punishment. She raised a finger to Kyoshi, jabbing it in her chest. “I’ll…” </p><p><em> Leave me </em>, Kyoshi thought. Her stomach dropped, now residing somewhere in her toes. Despite Hei-Ran’s insistence that Rangi wouldn't do that, she had to have a breaking point, and Kyoshi was well over the edge.</p><p><em> Never speak to me again. </em>This was a worse possibility - to never hear the sweet voice of her Firebender again, teasing her, advising her, urging her on. Whispering in her ear before they drifted off to sleep.</p><p><em> Hate me. </em> </p><p>Kyoshi’s blood turned to ice.</p><p>She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst possible thing Rangi could inflict on her.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>She peeked one eye open, then the other. What she saw shocked her. </p><p>Rangi was slouched before her, like a melted candle about to burn out. Her head was bowed, her shoulders drooped, her arms hung limply to her sides. It was so unlike the way she normally carried herself that, had this been the figure that greeted her in the harbour, Kyoshi would not have recognized her.</p><p>Slowly, Rangi looked up. Her bronze eyes were bright with tears.</p><p>“I’ll… still love you,” she said, her voice cracking. The tears broke and spilled down her cheeks. She spoke the next words through hitching sobs. “I don’t know how I could ever stop.”</p><p>A dam burst in Kyoshi’s heart, and she rushed forward, scooping Rangi into her arms. She held her tight, letting her cry into her chest, kissing her head, trying to pass some strength to Rangi through her lips. Rangi wrapped her own arms around Kyoshi’s waist, digging her fingers into the green robes like she was grabbing a liferope after falling into the sea.</p><p>Kyoshi’s entire body ached, knowing she was the cause of this distress. </p><p><em>This is the worst thing </em>, she realized, and held Rangi tighter. <em> She could leave me, hate me, never speak to me again, and I could still live, if I knew she was happy with it. But to hurt her like this... </em></p><p>Kyoshi wanted to crumple, but she stayed strong. Rangi was so often Kyoshi’s support. Her pillar. Her center. Now, Rangi needed her. If she could carry Rangi’s burden, she would do it. No matter the weight. No matter the pain. No matter how long.</p><p>If Rangi needed to lean on Kyoshi for the rest of her life, she could.</p><p>She didn’t, though.</p><p>After a few moments, Rangi’s breathing calmed. She extricated herself from Kyoshi’s arms and wiped forcefully at her face with her wrist. She looked up, eyes puffy and red, but still blazing.</p><p>“I thought I’d lost you,” she said with a rasp. </p><p>Kyoshi nodded sadly. “If those sailors hadn’t--”</p><p>“No. I mean, yes, that was… <em> so </em> stupid. But what I meant was... when you took Huazo.”</p><p>Kyoshi tried to look away, too ashamed to make eye contact, but Rangi angled herself so she stayed in her line of sight. “I saw that look in your eye. The same dead stare you had when we were on the run and you would think about Jianzhu. The same look when you killed Xu. The look that says you’re willing to destroy a piece of yourself, to do what you believe needs to be done.”</p><p>Rangi brushed the backs of her fingers across Kyoshi’s cheek, where her own tears had started to fall. “You think I don’t see it. But I never stop looking at you, Kyoshi.”</p><p>Rangi leaned into her chest, wrapping her arms loosely around Kyoshi’s hips. “I know you better than anyone. You try to take on all the struggles of the world by yourself. You think you’re protecting me by leaving me behind. But Kyoshi? When you do that? You’re <em> killing </em>me.”</p><p>Kyoshi froze. Rangi tightened her grasp, then let go, taking a step back. She looked up into Kyoshi’s eyes, staring into them as intensely as the setting sun.</p><p>“How long is it going to take - how many more times do I have to say it - how else can I show you - <em> there is no me without you</em>.”</p><p>The strength Kyoshi had been holding onto finally left her, and she sank to the floor, her legs no longer able to support her body. She sat there, face in her hands, utterly and completely spent.</p><p>She tried to speak, but her words were choked by sobs. “I have done… <em> everything </em>wrong,” Kyoshi said, her voice broken by tears.</p><p>Rangi squatted down next to her, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Kyoshi’s ear. “Not everything,” she whispered. She gently lowered Kyoshi’s hands and looked into her tear-stained face, wiping the drops away with her thumbs, smiling. “You came back.”</p><p>Through her tears, Kyoshi returned the smile. “Barely. When I saw you standing on the wharf I almost told the crew to turn around.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t have,” Rangi commented idly.</p><p>“Another standing order?”</p><p>Rangi shrugged, pleased with herself. “And speaking of the wharf, don’t think I didn’t catch you stumbling when the ship docked.”</p><p>Kyoshi snorted. “Oh great, more stance training.”</p><p>She’d meant it as a joke, but Rangi frowned suddenly, shaking her head. Kyoshi’s smile dropped. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun--”</p><p>“Kyoshi, no.” Rangi rubbed her forehead, twisting her face as if trying to solve a difficult puzzle. She nodded to herself, seeming to have found her answer, and knelt down in front of Kyoshi. She took Kyoshi’s scarred hands in her own unblemished ones, rubbing Kyoshi’s palms with her thumbs, looking into her emerald eyes.</p><p>“The training I make you do… it’s not just about strengthening your body and improving your bending,” she said. “It’s about discipline. The discipline you learn in training carries through in the rest of your life. That means discipline in sleeping. Eating. Resting. Meditating.”</p><p>She brought Kyoshi’s hands to her lips and kissed her finger tips, resting them against her mouth. Kyoshi’s skin tingled from the warmth of her breath. </p><p>“As the Avatar, you need to maintain balance between the spirit world and the physical world. As a person, you need to maintain balance within yourself. It’s not about Horse stance, Kyoshi.”</p><p>Rangi cupped Kyoshi’s cheek and lifted her chin, staring directly into her eyes, inches from her face. </p><p>“Listen to me now, because I never want you to forget this: </p><p><em> “I don’t give a fuck about Horse stance.</em>”</p><p>Kyoshi laughed, more from shock than anything. Rangi laughed back, her eyes dancing. “I really, truly don’t. What I care about is you.” She rubbed her hands along Kyoshi’s jawline, resting them on her collarbone. “I give all the fucks about <em> you</em>.</p><p>“When I see you doing your drills without me, I know it means you’re taking care of yourself. And when you don’t…” She touched the scar along Kyoshi’s neck. “... I see that, too.”</p><p>She rested her forehead against Kyoshi’s. Kyoshi relished the feeling of Rangi’s soft skin, her warm touch. “If you care about me as much as I know you do, you have to take care of yourself. I can’t be around all the time, Kyoshi. I would if I could, but I know that I can’t. I need to be sure that when I’m not there, you’ll take care of yourself. Because if you don’t -- I <em> die</em>.”</p><p>Kyoshi’s lip trembled at the word. She brought her hands up to Rangi’s neck, running her fingers through the silky strands of hair that hadn’t been pulled into her topknot.</p><p>“I have to go into danger,” Kyoshi said, her voice soft. She sighed, a deep breath that seemed almost to come from her many lifetimes. “I’m the Avatar.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Rangi, dropping to the floor and moving to sit beside her. She rubbed Kyoshi’s knee, nuzzling her shoulder. “But you don’t have to go in unprepared. And you don’t have to go alone.”</p><p>Kyoshi thought about Kuruk, and the burdens he had carried on his own, afraid they would eat away at his friends. How, in the end, his demons had torn him apart, and with him gone, his friends ate away at each other anyway.</p><p>“Rangi…” Kyoshi’s stomach churned at the thought she was about to share, but she forced herself to say it. “If you died…” </p><p>She placed her hand on Rangi’s cheek. </p><p>“If you died…. I would die.”</p><p>Rangi brought her own hand up to rest on the back of Kyoshi’s, entwining their fingers, and leaned into it. “I feel the same. And you know what that means?”</p><p>Kyoshi shook her head. Rangi smiled, and drew her lips closer to Kyoshi’s. </p><p>“We’ll have to make sure we don’t.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Do you think I should check on them?” Jinpa asked.</p><p>Hei-Ran shook her head. Even though her throat had healed enough to talk, Atuat had advised her to rest it except in extreme circumstances, and so she scribbled on her slate and turned it to the monk.</p><p>
  <em> They’ll be fine. </em>
</p><p>“But I haven’t heard Rangi screaming in a while,” Jinpa insisted.</p><p>As if on cue, the sounds of Rangi’s high-pitched voice drifted down from the second floor.</p><p>“Guess they’re back to arguing,” Atuat said.</p><p>Kyoshi’s voice joined Rangi’s. It soon became obvious to everyone that <em> arguing </em>was not what was happening upstairs.</p><p>Jinpa and Hei-Ran shared a pale look.</p><p>“<em>I'm going for a walk</em>,” Hei-Ran rasped, standing faster than her illness and injury should have allowed. “<em>You two should come with me. </em>”</p><p>“Yes, that’s a great idea,” said a red-faced Jinpa, almost out the door.</p><p>Atuat looked up at the ceiling. The noises were getting louder. “Actually, I’m good here,” she said, grinning. “I think I’m going to stay.”</p><p>Hei-Ran glared.</p><p>Atuat laughed, rolling her eyes. “Ok, ok, I’m coming.” She rose, then paused for a moment, beaming at Hei-Ran. “Hey, get it? Because--”</p><p>Hei-Ran threw her chalk.</p><p>***</p><p>Rangi was typically a light sleeper, but the stress of the week, paired with the activities of the night, had left her more exhausted than she had felt in a long time. She fell asleep quickly, and slumbered through the night.</p><p>When she rolled over the next morning and threw her arm across the bed, her eyes snapped open. There was nothing there. She jumped to her feet, scanning the room, taking deep breaths to quell the panic she could already feel building inside her.</p><p>She relaxed only a little when her eyes fell on a familiar silhouette through the paper walls that led onto the inn’s balcony. Still on edge, she rushed to the door, slid it open with more force than necessary, and hurried into the warm morning air.</p><p>The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the pink and purple clouds dancing across the western sky promised it soon would. </p><p>And there, waiting for the dawn to break, was Kyoshi.</p><p>In Horse stance.</p><p>Her eyes were closed, but on hearing Rangi’s movements, she cracked an eye, smiled in greeting, then closed it again.</p><p>Rangi took another breath, calming herself now that she knew there was no immediate danger.</p><p>As she exhaled, Rangi padded over to inspect Kyoshi’s form. </p><p>Solid footing. Adequate spacing. Perfect posture.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p><em> I love you, Rangi, </em> Kyoshi was saying with her body. <em> I’m doing my best, and I love you. </em></p><p>Rangi lowered herself into the same position next to her friend, her Avatar, her girl, a sense of peace filling her heart. </p><p>Yes, there was danger ahead. And uncertainty. And more bitter work to be done.</p><p>But now, in this moment, with just the two of them together again, feeling the first rays of sunlight brush against their skin?</p><p>Now was perfect.</p><p>“Maintain,” Rangi whispered, a hope as much as a command.</p><p>
  <em> I love you, too. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: My new wlw obsession. This is the first project I have completed in months. Such is the power of Rangshi.</p><p>Yes, if you’re wondering, Rangi’s breakdown references Clue: The Movie. “Flames… on the side of my face.” It made me laugh.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>